


I'll See You on the Other Side of the War

by Esykan



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esykan/pseuds/Esykan
Summary: Pengkor jahat, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia harus dihentikan, tentu Ridwan setuju.Akan tetapi dulu sekali Ridwan pernah mengenal sosok Haedar Subandi sebagai rekan, teman. Ia jahat, tapi tidak keji. Sambil berdiri di samping pusara Haedar, Ridwan mengingat kembali masa di saat Pengkor masih menjadi topeng Haedar, Bapak Para Anak Terbuang.





	1. Pemakaman

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dibuat dengan pemikiran bahwa:  
1\. Pengkor menjadi jahat dan keji karena pengaruh eksternal  
2\. Ridwan Bahri berada di jalan yang benar  
3\. Pak Agung masih hidup (Nggak ada Pak Agung kok disini, pengen aja Pak Agung hidup hahaha)

Pengkor dimakamkan pada hari Sabtu di bawah langit kelabu. Ia dimakamkan tidak jauh dari pusara kedua orang tuanya. Pusara hitam sederhana tempat persemayaman terakhirnya itu dikelilingi kerumunan orang dari berbagai kalangan, semua berpakaian hitam dan beberapa membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga kalau langit ingin ikut menunjukkan dukanya.

Ridwan Bahri menaikkan kacamata hitamnya yang sudah merosot ke ujung hidung sambil memperhatikan kerumumunan di sekitarnya. Banyak wajah yang tidak ia kenali, bisa jadi sebagian besar adalah anak asuh Pengkor yang datang dari penjuru negeri untuk mengucapkan salam terakhir kepada bapak mereka. Jurnalis terlihat lalu lalang di tepian kerumuman; baguslah, ternyata mereka masih ingat tata krama dalam meliput acara sakral seperti ini. Beberapa kali matanya menangkap sosok-sosok anggota Rumah Perdamaian juga.

Setelah puas mengedarkan pandangannya, Ridwan mengarahkan kembali fokusnya ke kepala pusara dimana telah tertulis dengan tinta emas nama si empunya jasad:

HAEDAR SUBANDI

Ridwan menarik nafas panjang. _Haedar Subandi_. Menyebut nama itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang lebih muda, dengan mata yang lebih tulus ketika membantu mereka yang membutuhkan. Ia ingat bagaimana senyum culas yang sering dilontarkan _Haedar _kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi kejam dan kelam. Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Ridwan, yang cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan karena bisa saja orang-orang berpikir macam-macam tentang satu senyum kecil seperti itu.

Setengah jam kemudian pemakaman berakhir, acara dilanjutkan ke aula dekat pemakaman dimana kudapan telah disediakan untuk pelayat. Salah satu dari amanat di surat wasiat mendiang katanya, jangan sampai mereka yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ke pemakamannya pulang hanya dengan rasa duka. Ridwan masih mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan bergabung dengan kerumunan pelayat di aula tersebut. 

Jadilah tinggal ia sendiri yang terpatung di samping pusara _Haedar Subandi_. _Pengkor_. _Bapak_. _Mafia_. _Teman_. Entah berapa banyak lagi nama yang melekat padanya. Ridwan ingat betul pertama kali ia bertemu sosok _Haedar Subandi _untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka sama-sama masih muda, dan mereka kira mereka sudah paham asam-garam kehidupan saat itu.

Ingatan Ridwan melayang kembali delapan belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih menjadi wartawan senior sebuah majalah ternama di Indonesia. Walaupun imbalan yang ia terima tidak seberapa, Ridwan muda sangat bangga dengan profesi yang ia geluti. Reputasinya sudah sangat dikenal hingga ia beberapa kali telah menerima tawaran-tawaran menarik mulai dari posisi editor majalah, intel khusus, bahkan sampai tim khusus presiden. Sayang sekali Ridwan memiliki target lain di pikirannya.

Ridwan pertama kali mendengar nama _Haedar Subandi _saat memimpin pembuatan laporan investigasi terkait kasus kekerasan pada anak di panti asuhan.


	2. Bapak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wartawan Indonesia bersikap independen, menghasilkan berita yang akurat, berimbang, dan tidak beritikad buruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini dibuat sebelum nanya-nanya ke eks-wartawan jadi beneran alur kerja wartawan disini saya meraba-raba saja ya. Jangan terlalu dipercaya :)
> 
> Anyway kalian kira Ridwan berada di jalan yang benar lantas jalannya lurus kayak penggaris? Hohoho tidak semudah itu Ferguso. Di dalam politik tidak ada kawan yang abadi, tidak ada musuh yang abadi.

“Saya nggak ngerti ya sama kamu Wan, ngapain juga kamu ngurusi masalah anak yatim begini? Itu lhoo ada bahan tentang dugaan korupsi proyek bendungan di Jawa, bisa besar itu kalau kamu _handle_!”

Ridwan Bahri hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya. Hampir sepuluh tahun sudah ia bergelut di dunia jurnalistik, menghadapi editor yang misuh-misuh hanya satu kerikil kecil yang biasa ia hadapi. Apalagi editor ini adalah temannya sendiri.

“Yah Ris, baru juga diizinin beredar lagi. Kalau kita usut sekarang itu kasus, nggak sampai seminggu dibredel lagi nanti kita” ujar Ridwan sambil terkekeh, tangannya sibuk memainkan pena yang ia ambil sambil lalu dari meja Aris Toppo, sang editor.

Aris memandang Ridwan tajam dari balik kacamatanya. Tampaknya ia bisa melihat kalau temannya sedang berusaha berkelit. “Aku tahu resikonya, kamu nggak usah nggurui aku. Maksud aku nawarin laporan bendungan itu ke kamu karena aku percaya kamu _capable _nanganin kasus berbelit-belit kayak gitu.” Omelnya sambil menyesap teh dari gelas kaleng hijau toska yang biasa terlihat di warung-warung pinggir jalan. “Yah kalau kamu nggak mau ya nggak apa sih, nanti aku kasih ke Gun atau Ira lah. Sana kamu urus anak yatim itu.”

Kali ini Ridwan menunjukkan senyum puasnya terang-terangan. “Hehehe bener ya Ris, kamu dukung ya. Sip deh, nggak lama kok ini aku usahain. Habis ini kamu boleh _assign _aku ke kasus mana aja sesukamu!”

Temannya hanya menggerutu pelan sambil menyesap tehnya lagi sambil menatap Ridwan melenggang keluar ruangannya. Segera setelah menutup pintu ruangan, Ridwan membiarkan langkahnya mengayun lebih rileks. Ia sudah kenal betul Aris. Ia tahu Aris memiliki keyakinan bahwa temannya tidak akan mengejar kasus kacangan, apalagi Ridwan mengajukan menjadikan kasus tersebut menjadi laporan investigatif.

Masuk ke ruang kerja timnya, Ridwan langsung dicecar pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada panik dari rekan-rekannya.

“Dipanggil Aris ya Wan? Kenapa, dia ndak setuju? Lanjut aja udaah biarin aja Aris!” Ujar seorang wartawan senior lain yang mendukung timnya. Sayang sekali para wartawan junior belum bisa sesantai mereka.

“Pak nggak marah kan ya Pak Aris? Aduuh bisa gawat kalau kita nggak didukung kan?”

“Pak ini kalau nggak diizinkan kita jadikan berita biasa nggak apa-apa kali ya pak?”

“Pak Ridwan beneran pak nggak diizinkan? Saya ngeri juga nih mau lanjut kalau nggak ada izin.”

Ridwan tidak mengacuhkan mereka sampai ia duduk di kursi kepala meja rapat yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

“Kalian ini takutan banget sih. Mana mungkin saya lanjut kalau nggak dapat izin, santai aja lah. Tuh lihat abang dan mbak kalian tenang-tenang saja kan, kenapa kalian ribut?” Tegurnya sambil menunjuk kedua wartawan senior lainnya, Mbak Mitha dan Bang Adi, yang sedang asyik dengan komputer masing-masing. Ia menatap mata juniornya satu per satu sampai mereka menunduk malu.

“Kalian ngeri lanjut tanpa izin, saya mengerti kok. Urusan izin itu serahkan ke saya. Saya, Mbak Mitha, dan Bang Adi nggak akan mengejar berita kalau nggak penting… atau menurut kalian nasib anak-anak yatim piatu ini nggak sekeren dan sepenting berita mega korupsi? Kalau ada dari kalian yang mau mundur karena nggak kuat atau nggak berani silahkan saja, saya nggak akan menghalangi!”

Para wartawan junior terdiam. Mbak Mitha makin menundukkan kepalanya ke balik layar komputer. Bang Adi tidak mau repot menutupi kekehannya melihat ketidak nyamanan para junior. Ridwan menghela nafas dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja rapat.

“Sudah ya gamangnya. Ayok sini kumpul, laporan udah ngapain aja seminggu ini?”

Langsung saja mereka berkerumun di meja bundar kecil yang mereka namakan meja rapat itu. Awal mula mereka memulai investigasi ini dengan mendatangi berbagai panti asuhan yang menurut desas-desus melakukan kekerasan pada anak yatim. Mbak Mitha dan dua wartawan junior lainnya menyebar diri ke tiga provinsi di Jawa. Bang Adi mencuri kesempatan untuk pulang ke Sumatera bersama satu wartawan junior. Ridwan berkeliling ke pejabat Kementerian Sosial dan petugas di panti asuhan sekitar Jakarta-Bandung.

Informasi-informasi yang mereka dapatkan menujukkan adanya dugaan kekerasan dan perdagangan anak yatim piatu. Bahkan terindikasi juga adanya main tangan polisi serta pejabat dengan nama yang tidak asing di telinga mereka.

Berjam-jam rapat membuat punggung Ridwan sakit. Ia rebahkan dirinya di kursi sambil tersenyum puas. “Bagus ini teman-teman, kita sudah dapat _lead _yang untuk seminggu ke depan. Coba kita lacak anak-anak yang pernah ditampung di panti asuhan yang sudah pasti melakukan kekerasan itu. Mitha kamu bantu saya mengejar orang-orang di sekitar pejabat yang kita curigai ya.”

Semua bergumam menunjukkan kepuasan mereka. Perlahan dari kursi yang berseberangan dengan Ridwan, salah satu wartawan junior – Putri – mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta perhatian.

“Begini pak, beberapa sumber saya dan Anas adalah anak yatim juga walaupun bukan dari panti asuhan yang kamu usut. Kami menemukan menyebutkan orang bernama Haedar Subandi yang sering menyelamatkan anak-anak terlantar seperti mereka. Apakah kita bisa menjadikan dia sumber juga?”

Anas yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk bersemangat. “Iya pak betul, sudah tiga sumber saya yang anak yatim menyebut nama beliau. Katanya anak asuhan beliau benar-benar diangkat hidupnya sampai jadi orang.”

Ridwan memainkan penanya sambil mempertimbangkan informasi ini. Mereka bukan tim besar, kalau ternyata Haedar Subandi ini ternyata tidak berguna untuk investigasi mereka bisa-bisa mereka hanya buang waktu dan sumber daya. Akan tetapi kalau nama itu sudah keluar dari sebagian besar sumber yang notabenenya para anak yatim sendiri, bisa jadi malah investigasi mereka akan sangat terbantu.

“Hm… kita tunggu dulu ya untuk mendekati dia. Fokus sekarang tetap ke mencari narasumber utama. Baru kalau kita dengar lagi nama itu disebut dengan peran yang lebih kuat, kita akan kejar dia. Oke semua?”

Tim mengangguk-angguk menunjukkan persetujuan mereka. Begitu rapat dibubarkan, masing-masing anggota langsung merencanakan operasi mereka. Setelah merencanakan pertemuan dengan pejabat terkait bersama Mitha, Ridwan pergi meninggalkan kantor ke pertemuan penting selanjutnya.

Tujuan Ridwan selanjutnya adalah sebuah kafe kecil di sudut pusat perbelanjaan di Jakarta Selatan. Ia sempatkan menjawab salam ramah pelayan disana dengan senyum sambil terus melangkah ke bagian terdalam kafe. Di meja sudut, tepatnya di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke pintu masuk, sudah menunggu dia yang membuat Ridwan kukuh mengejar kasus anak yatim piatu.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu kulit wajahnya sudah berkerut banyak. Rambutnya hampir seluruhnya dikuasai uban. Tapi sekilas melihat dia, orang-orang akan langsung tertarik pada sorot matanya yang tajam. Badannya masih tegap, saksi dari kerasnya latihan militer yang ia jalani sebelum ia lebih sibuk di balik meja kerja dan akhirnya pension. Ridwan masih tahu diri, ia agak membungkukkan badannya di hadapan si laki-laki sembari menjabat tangannya.

Sesungging senyum tipis menghiasi bibir laki-laki di hadapan Ridwan. “Dik Ridwan sudah makan? Silahkan pesan ayo maunya apa?” sambutnya sambil menyodorkan menu ke Ridwan.

“Ah tidak apa-apa pak, saya ngopi saja. Wartawan itu makannya sambil lari pak agar berita terkejar.” Seloroh Ridwan. Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa pelan, tangannya memberikan kode ke pelayan untuk mengambil pesanan Ridwan. Setelah memesan, ia memusatkan perhatian ke Ridwan lagi.

“Bagaimana Dik Ridwan, sudah mulai nyari ikannya?” tanyanya dengan nada yang ringan. “Saya dengar sudah ada wartawan yang tanya-tanya sama warga tentang panti asuhan ya?”

Ridwan hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu betul orang di hadapannya ini punya mata dan telinga dimana-mana. Ia harus jaga semua gerak-gerik dan perkataannya tanpa terlihat kaku. “Ah iya pak, sudah. Saya juga dapat cerita bagian kolam mana yang ikannya paling banyak kan, saya sih yakin ceritanya benar kalau bapak yang cerita. Ya saya langsung kejar dong.”

“Hahaha bisa saja kamu ini.” Si bapak terkekeh lagi. “Saya kasih tahu kamu juga karena saya percaya Ridwan Bahri bisa lah cari ikan di kolam ini. Nanti ceritakan ke saya ikan apa saja yang kamu dapat, saya mau titip beberapa ikan soalnya.”

_Nah, kan_. Batin Ridwan dalam hati. Mana mungkin orang sekelas si Bapak ini kasih informasi cuma-cuma. Ia sudah menduga arah rencana Bapak ketika beliau menghampiri Ridwan di salah satu acara presiden. Beliau lah yang mendorong Ridwan mendalami kasus anak yatim piatu ini dengan potongan informasi-informasi penting.

“Siap pak, itu sih bisa diatur.” Ridwan lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah si Bapak. “Kalau boleh saya tahu, ikan apa yang bapak incar? Siapa tahu saya bisa konsentrasi ke ikan jenis itu kan.”

Si Bapak mengangguk-angguk sambil mengulum senyumnya, sepertinya dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah bijak memberikan informasi tersebut sedini ini ke wartawan di hadapannya.

“Ada lah, beberapa ikan… nanti saya kasih tahu kamu kalau sudah beneran mancing. Pastinya ini ikan dari pusat yang kebetulan mainnya ke bagian kolam yang kamu incar itu.”

_Ah orang pusat ya. Anggota legislatif kah? Atau eksekutif?_ Pertanyaan bermunculan di pikiran Ridwan.

“He nggak usah mikirin ke situ dulu, saya tahu itu otakmu langsung mau banyak nanya ya. Nanti kamu juga tahu kok.” Kata si Bapak.

Kopi pesanan Ridwan datang. Sambil menyesap kopi dari cangkir, si Bapak mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dan menyalakannya dengan korek. Padahal di kafe tersebut ada larangan merokok tapi tidak ada pelayan yang berani melarang si Bapak.

“Dik Ridwan fokus saja ke memancingnya. Pakai umpan yang baik agar bukan sembarang ikan yang didapat. Kalau hasilnya bagus, saya malah bisa bantu Dik Ridwan cari tempat di pusat.” Bapak melirik Ridwan yang berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya di balik cangkir kopi. “Dik Ridwan memang mau ke pusat kan? Saya ngerti. Jadi wartawan itu bagus kok, tapi kamu tidak puas dengan bongkar-bongkar kebusukan negeri ini saja kan? Kamu ingin membuat perubahan langsung ke pusatnya.”

Hembusan asap rokok menerpa Ridwan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana si Bapak bisa tahu niatnya yang satu itu. Luar biasa memang.

“Fokus saja ke yang ini dulu. Urusan keinginanmu itu akan saya bantu, asal saya dapat ikan yang saya mau ya.” Sekarang giliran si Bapak yang mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Ridwan. “Jadi kita sama-sama untung kan? Saya dapat ikan, kamu dapat kursi. Hehehe.”

Ridwan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gila dia betul-betul harus berhati-hati dengan si Bapak ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umpan balik dong agar ikan yang didapat tidak sembarangan :)

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon umpan baliknya yaa :)


End file.
